


Put Your Love On Me

by WritinRedhead



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 80s AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Han is oblivious to flirtations, Inappropriate Consumption of Cake, Romance, background Cassian/Bodhi, background Han/Luke/Wedge, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinRedhead/pseuds/WritinRedhead
Summary: A kiss on the kitchen island during Luke and Leia's birthday party.





	Put Your Love On Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first SW femslash, whoo! Many thanks to [ ANTchan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTchan) for looking it over! <3 
> 
> (moodboard: [here](https://writinredhead.tumblr.com/tagged/my-first-femslash-whoooo))

Leia parts the beaded curtain and steps into the kitchen. Behind her is the laughter of the five men finishing a game of cards on the living room floor, beer and snacks spread on the ground of her and her brother's apartment. She spots Jyn leaning against the sink, sipping absentmindedly at her own beer bottle, eyes trained on the leftover birthday cake sitting on the far end of the kitchen island.

Jyn startles when she hears the rattle of the beads and stuffs something small in the back pocket of her jeans. "Hey," she greets Leia with a smile. "The round over already?"

Leia shakes her head. "Not yet, but soon."

She would have expected Han to win the round, but it looks like he has other things on his mind today. Instead, Cassian had won the last two, his poker face unbeatable when he puts his mind to it. Bodhi is a good player too, but sometimes he's too easily distracted by Cassian.

"Let's hope strip poker doesn't come up next, or Han might kill either Wedge or my brother."

She looks over her shoulder and through the curtain, watching Luke sit in Wedge's lap and occasionally turn around and press kisses to his face, while Han makes it a point to ignore them and look surly.

Jyn seems to have seen it too, because she snorts. "He better get his head out of his ass soon and open his eyes. It's so obvious."

Leia laughs. "Yeah, for someone who thinks he's the king of flirting, he's surprisingly dense." She shoots another quick look over. Wedge and Luke have started holding hands again, making moon eyes at each other just as Han glances at them. "You'd think he'd recognize when someone's flirting with him."

Out in the living room, Han says something she can't understand and crosses his arms over his chest. Probably a complaint about them not able to keep their hands off one another. Little does know he know as soon as he turns his back to wallow in his pout, both Luke and Wedge's heads snap up, curious for his reaction.

The grin on Jyn's face grows even wider. "Apparently not."

At least Cassian and Bodhi are more civilized in their affection. But they've also been together for several years, as opposed to Wedge and Luke. Cassian sits cross-legged, cards close to his face, seriously studying them, while Bodhi sits sideways next to him, a little less focused on his hand, his knees touching Cassian. They radiate a casual, quiet intimacy.

It's only a matter of time before one of them pops the question. Leia wonders whether she should up her stakes in the betting pool.

From her two classmates, she looks over at her brother. Luke smiles from one ear to the other, laughing at something Bodhi said but Leia can't hear properly. It warms her heart. It's good to see him happy after the debacle with their father.

Leia takes another sip from her own bottle that she'd carried over from the living room, then sets it down on the kitchen island. The slight buzz from the beer has her relaxed, feeling playful and just a bit daring. She puts her hands to the corner of the wooden top and with an elegant move hops onto it, legs dangling over the edge. She cocks her head at Jyn.

"Why are you in here?"

There's a slight flush on Jyn's cheeks. Odd, since her tolerance is quite high and Jyn hasn't had much more than the one drink tonight. Maybe it's because she hasn't eaten much.

"Dunno," Jyn says. "Thinking? Needed a moment away from Han's mood?" She shrugs and a strand of her loose hair falls back over her shoulder. "Why are you here, though?"

Indeed, why is she here? Leia dips her finger into the icing of the cake and scoops some up. Only parts of the _'Happy 24th B-Day'_ are still legible, the rest eaten or smeared. She licks the sweet mixture off her finger, slowly, purposely sensual.

It has the desired effect. Jyn sucks in a sharp breath.

"I'm just here for the cake," Leia says, keeping her smile deliberately innocent.

Jyn puts a hand on her hip and cocks her head, the corner of her mouth pulling up into a smirk. "Oh really? And I'm supposed to believe that? You're sure you're not trying to start something?"

Leia scoops up another bit of cream with her index finger, closing her lips around it before pulling it out with a soft pop. "I'd never."

Jyn steps in-between her legs and Leia wraps her ankles around Jyn's waist.

"Never?" Jyn raises an eyebrow

Leia leans forward, reaching out her arms and crossing them behind Jyn's back. She pulls her closer. "Never."

She feels the smile on Jyn's lips more than she sees it and the kiss tastes of cream mixed with beer. An unusual combination. Just like the two of them. The headstrong law student and the rebellious freelance artist. She concentrates on Jyn's smooth lips, on the strong heartbeat that she isn't sure if it's Jyn's or her own.

When Jyn moves to slide her hands up into Leia's hair, she catches the faint smell of perfume. It's not really sweet, Jyn doesn't do sweet, but Leia still likes the familiar smell. The one that reminds her of comforting arms and soothing words during the hardest time of her life. Wrapping her her legs tighter around Jyn, she buries her face in Jyn's hair and takes a deep breath.

"So… why are you really in the kitchen?" Leia asks when she pulls back again, still keeping their faces close. "You've suffered through the worst of Han's moods."

Jyn pauses. "Actually... I got something for you. "

She steps back, reaching behind and getting something out of her jeans pocket. When she brings her hands forth again and opens it, there's a small plain key lying on her palm.

Leia looks at it. Or rather, stares at it.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asks. The size and color of the key are a perfect match for the lock on the door of Jyn's apartment.

"Thought your brother wouldn't mind having the flat to himself."

Leia shakes her head. "Just so you know, I'm not saying yes for my brother's sake." She pulls Jyn toward her, kisses her again softly. "I'm saying yes because _I_ want this. Because I love you."

Jyn smiles. It's her _I love you too_ , that Leia can hear clearly even without words.

She gently places the key in Leia's hand, closing Leia's fingers around it and putting her own hand on top.

"Happy birthday, princess," she says.

 


End file.
